FullBring! True Potential: A YuGiOh Story
by KazurabaTracer
Summary: In a world where dueling is now a phenomenon among the populace. A place far away from the well known Gambit City harbors a dark secret. With this, Lucas and his friends must defend four, unique cards from the tyrant president Adric Zolbec. Doing so reveals that they have potential lying dormant within them and the heart of the cards.


Near a far off island, secluded from society, a helicopter flew toward a large Compound. The passenger was dressed in black, leg over the other and hair hanging short. "Mr. Zolbec, we have arrived at Zolbec Industries." The pilot announced as he descends onto the landing zone. The man seemed young, but he was the head of the company Zolbec Industries. Further inside he walked as the tail end of his coat flows behind him. "Welcome home master Adric." A line of maids bowed gracefully to him as they addressed him in harmony. The door opens to his office as he walked to his desk, taking a seat as he leaned back to relaxed while breathing in the warm, yet bleak atmosphere. The lights were out, and curtains closed. Any ounce of light came from the shaded lamps that hung on the wall, dimmed to near matching dusk. As Adric could gather more of himself to become comfortable, his phone rings. He answered only to hear from an anonymous voice but seemed familiar of it while placing it on speaker. "Have you found the Horsemen?" His voice coldly asked for what he is aiming for. The stranger on the other end responded equally, more business like in a manner. "Yes, The Horsemen of Death is on its way to you as we speak. Arrival is estimated to be tomorrow morning." A smile grew upon Adric's face, cunning and pleased of the news while opening his desk. Within its contents, were only a few scraps of forms and a file, but most importantly was his dueling deck. "Good, and the other three?" There was a groan from the stranger, which proved unsettling. "To be bluntly honest and straight to the point, the whereabouts of the other three are a mystery. The old man faked us out with mere copies." This was not satisfying to the head at all.

A minor setback, he leaned into his chair and tossed his legs, one over the other onto his desk. "So? Find him and make him talk. be 'persuasive' to him if you have to." A command that spells out a heinous crime is soon to come to fruition as the voice announced something intriguing. "We've apprehended him early, we had someone follow him while running tests on the cards. Along with that, they are scattered on persons unknown now marked." Adric raised a brow while glancing at the phone. The ambition was unknown, it would appear that these quartet of cards are incredibly valuable to him. Putting that aside he wanted to know more. "Do you have anything about the people who possess the horsemen?" He was rather sounding interested in them, or rather instead developing a type of joyful suspicion. "Yes sir, sending the file now." Everything was being transferred to his computer, one by one with no time holding it back. A notification alerted Adric as he received the reports and files connected to them, a grin spread ear to ear on his face, gleefully chuckling as he stood from his desk. "Gambit City, that old fool hid them in three well-known locations." He smiled while clicking on the files to open pictures of who owns them at the moment, seeing a familiar face. "Seems that Gambit City peaked your interests, maybe sparked a memory." The voice on the phone line became curious as to listening to the tone of voice Adric was using at the moment. With a smile, he responded to him while taking his deck from the compartment of his desk. "We'll be in touch later, I'm going to visit my old stomping grounds. "He said as he hung up. The same grin was still visible as he looked at the photo of a dueling with knit cap. This doesn't seem to bode well, what could he be scheming? It was unknown, to say the least, but is viable to him. "Seems that I will enjoy a reunion with my old friend." He left his office as the door closed behind him.

Within Gambit City, a small home held two brothers. They were dueling as the younger one was testing out his deck. The older brother wore a jean vest as well as the same identical knit cap within the files Adric received. "I play defusion on Blue-Eyes Ultimate, and follow up with a Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down." The older brother smiled as the younger moved cards to the graveyard with only a monster in defense mode. "I attack for game, GG Lucas." He said as his younger brother looked upset at another defeat. Lucas sighed out as he piled his cards back into his deck. "I'll never be good" The older brother, Denzo smiled as he ruffled his snow white hair. He glanced at his deck as he reached over to scan the contents. A hum buzzed through the elder brothers lips. "A lot of mixed cards that are for every type of monster, try making a deck around one or two types." Denzo looked through his cards while returning them to Lucas. He, on the other hand, still frowned as he reclaimed his deck.

"Still, you're the champion of Gambit City. There's no way I can match up to you." The tone was saddening, and words of degradation filled Denzo's ears. He helped his brother constantly day in and day out, even stayed up late as they tried out certain decks. That's when an idea struck his mind. "Well, what deck are you more comfortable with at school?" Lucas looked up at him, then looked away with a hint of shame. "Magnet Warriors, but the build is kind of bad." He lacked confidence in his cards, but still, knows the cooperation that lies between them. Denzo gave a gentle smile as he leaned back with hands supporting him. "Go grab them and your case of cards, I'll help you come up with a deck." A glowing spark within the younger brothers eyes, a smile returned after his defeat. The rule of dueling is that each defeat is a learning experience, he couldn't remain upset any longer. Lucas has a dream to one day match, or even surpass Denzo. Though he would rather do it without and a large audience, not even a small one. He is happy that he is the champion and he wouldn't want to take that away from, regardless of being proud.

With the time passing, the young lad stood and ran to his room, leaving his deck and brother in the living room with temporary solitude. Little did he know, Denzo was still being troubled by something. He pulled out a strange card that was never before created. A high-level monster, one with a strange power that one duel made him think. The memory still lingered of the monster that remained even if the duel was over, his body felt heavy as if begging to be at rest. "What kind of monster are you?" Denzo asked while stared at the demon-like archer that was the face of the card.

This was a mystery that was pinned in the back of his mind as the recent duel. Lucas returned to his brother with the box being held with both hands and a smile on his face. "Denzo, I'm back." He announced his presence as his older brother quickly puts the card away into his pocket as he turned to him. "Alright, let's see what you got."

The sun sets as a vehicle, black as the night, travel into the suburbs of Gambit. Within the car, was Adric. He was on a mission to retrieve one of the horsemen cards. Everything within the scenery was a harsh memory onto him, he could do nothing but scowl at its history. The ride stopped by a residence he was aware, the residence of an old friend. Inside the home, Denzo and Lucas were sitting around with cards scattered about into stacks of what types they are as well as attributes. Adric stepped out of the car, fixing his tie and gestured for the driver to leave. The driver did as he was told and drove off, leaving him to do his work.

He approached the door and delivered a few knocks. The brothers were alerted as they looked up to the door. Denzo stood up to answer the door. "Stick around, I'll be back." He smiled as he left his younger brother to formulate a deck. Upon answering, the look of discomfort shown as it revealed Adric with hands behind his back and a smug grin. "Denzo Ballad, it's been so long." His voice was filled with a devilish delight. His eyes were focused on him. Denzo was not happy to see him again. The best option would drive him out, but that would lead to a fight. He closed the door behind him so that the two could keep the conversation away from Lucas. "Why the hell are you here?" He kept his voice low, but the sound of it was filled with spite. Adric continued to smile as he kept his attention on him. "Couldn't an old friend visit? I'm honestly hurt that you would despise my company." He smiled while Denzo appeared agitated, he wanted nothing to do with Adric what's so ever. The conversation went on until the reason came out on why he approached him after years. "Now, let's not beat around the bush, I know you have the horsemen card of pestilence, Scourge." Denzo became shocked. How would he know he possessed that card? It doesn't make sense. His words were trapped in the back of his throat. This seemed serious, Adric knew about the owner, but why? He smiled as casual as ever. "You don't know how to bring out its power, so surrender it to me if you value your soul." A threat that seems so far off and strange. Denzo glared with a burning rage, though trembling as the very card rested within his pocket.

All he could do was let out a sigh. Denzo had to think of something to not get his younger brother caught up in this affair. He had no choice but to submit, but not without a fight. "Alright, you have to duel me for it. " He challenged him while keeping his composure. Adric became intrigued with this bravado being displayed. "My my, a duel? If I would have known any better, I'd say you aren't concerned for your well-being." He was trying to identify the reason through actions, but nothing concrete yet. It was on point, however. "There's someone else here you're trying to protect, are you?" Denzo didn't falter, he remained calm so he doesn't reveal that Lucas was inside as well. "Tomorrow night, by the bridge." He gave a location to his former companion, waiting for a response. Though the response was a laugh and smile. "Very well, I'll play along and accept." The tension was slowly leaving the air. Adric turned away from him. "I was hoping to enjoy a drink, but seems there's someone inside you wish to protect." He grinned as he glanced back at him. "We'll duel for old times sake, so better hope for the best you win." He walked away as he had his last word.

Relieved of him leaving, Denzo returns inside and closing the door, locking it so that he would feel secure. Lucas was finished with stacks around him. He returned to his little brother as he sat with him. "Sorry for the wait." Denzo smiled as he looked through the cards stacked neatly with each other. Lucas smiled and looked at him. "So what deck should I go for?" He asked as there was a card in his hand. The elder brother looked at the card and smiled "Buster Blader, huh? Wanting to take out my dragons?" He teased while ruffling his hair. Lucas smiled and laughed as he nodded while holding the warrior card in his hand. "Yeah, he really helps me out some of the time." He said while looking at the other cards and reached for them. "Same with Marshmallon, Shield Wing, and more!" He was excited about the deck he has in mind. Denzo laughed and playfully pulled him close to a head lock. As for the hard work organizing the cards by type seem to be wasted as the stacks now turned into piles. Cards rained down onto the two brothers who rough housed with each other.

Hours passed, Lucas was fast asleep with a built deck sitting next to him on the table. Denzo, on the other hand, was busy going through his deck to prepare for his duel by the bridge. The horsemen card was out of his deck. It may prove to be an issue if he uses it at the wrong time and loses. There was an option he came up with but is worried about it working. He takes the card and formed a note for him. He plans to leave to the bridge tomorrow evening. "I don't know what so important about this card, but he won't get it so easily." That was a thought that was stuck in his mind. Denzo was determined not to let the horsemen fall into Adric's hands. With that being said, his eyes grew heavy. He has a long day ahead of him so he needs his wits. He drifts off to slumber.

The day has come soon to count down the duel. He makes breakfast for him and Lucas. Unfortunately, Lucas is a heavy sleeper, so he wouldn't know. Matter of fact, it was perfect for Denzo to leave the note as an excuse so that he could go out. With the aroma of bacon and eggs in the air, it triggered his stomach. He smiled and grabbed himself food and began to eat quickly. Every thought crossed his mind as he holds onto the horsemen card. He didn't know what to do.

Time flown by as Adric has a deck ready. Though, he received a card that he longed for since he was back at Zolbec. A grin spread across his face while he glanced at what seems to be a horsemen card of death. The Reaper. He looked to his servant and smiled "Look into the residence of Denzo Ballad and tell me about the occupants" He entered the car as the driver makes way to the meeting spot for the duel.

Lucas finally wakes up, looking at the time he was late for an event that his friends invited him to. The noise was filling his room as Denzo heard every ounce of items being dropped. Lucas dressing quickly as he ran out while fighting his shoes. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm- Falling!" He announced as he tumbled into the kitchen. Denzo was enjoying coffee as he looked at him on the ground. "10 for dismount, but 4 on the landing." He smiled while Lucas fixed himself back up, rubbing the back of his head.

"S-sorry, did my friends come by?" He asked while making him a quick plate and eats by the counter. Denzo looked at him while raising a brow. "No, why the rush?" He was curious onto the reason while sipping his coffee. Lucas showed a picture of what appears to be new cards being released. "There's a card I want out of the list that may help." He smiled while mouth was full. He smiled as he stood up. "Sorry I don't speak see-food." Denzo smiled at him as Lucas smiled while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Now for a full explanation that isn't blocked by eggs. "The card I want is Magical Mallet. It could help me change up my hand." The enthusiasm is great within him, though Denzo may have to rain on his parade. "Umm, Lucas? You would have to have 3 of them if you want to try your luck for a better hand. I recommend Card Trader." Lucas looked at him with a frown and was going to list out possibilities, but interrupted by a knock on the door. A gasp from him as he ran to the door "It's gotta be them, I'll see you later Denzo!" He said as he ran out with a group of kids as they travel to the card shop. Now is the time to plan for his duel. Denzo made last minute preparations to his deck and traveled to his room to get his duel disk. Upon retrieving it, he went into Lucas' room next. His deck was still on the table next to his bed. Denzo couldn't risk taking the card with him, so he left the note under his deck and even slipped the horsemen card inside. "Don't know if anything bad will happen, and I hope you remember what all I taught you.

The sun sets, Adric awaits with duel disk equipped and deck set. He leaned against the wall while he waited. Denzo made his way to the bridge, looking down near the water bank seeing Adric was waiting. He traversed down the path as he slid down. The friend who is not a foe smiled upon seeing him. "Denzo Ballad, Champion of Gambit City, let's see if you deserve that title." He grinned while skipping formalities. The two started the duel. Meanwhile, Lucas and his friends Toya, Brian, and the twins Drakon and Rosie, all traveled to the park after their spending at the card shop. The teens made their way through the park gates and ran to an open table. "Alright guys and girl, let's open out packs!" Toya smiled as everyone opened their cards. Brian was satisfied with what he has, as well as Toya and the Twins. Unfortunately, Lucas didn't receive the card he wanted and frowned. Everyone showed what cards they have, discussing what would be worth the trade. For that while, Lucas was silent as all the cards he received wouldn't be helpful. "What's wrong Lucas?" Drakon leaned over and looked at his cards. Lucas looked down as his luck for packs didn't go so smoothly. "Every card pack I get there's often one card that I don't like that becomes useful, but when I want a specific one it's not in." He started to complain while looking at the cards from both of his packs. Brian looked at him and smiled "Hey some of these cards can be good, like Giant Trunade and Swords of Concealing Light." Lucas looked to them while trying to think of something positive. Rosie looked at her cards and smiled while looking at Lucas. "If you don't like them then how about we trade?" She showed her cards to him, and within her collection was a card Denzo mentioned. Card Trader. He smiled and looked at the card while taking a look at it.

"My brother said this card is better than Reload and Magical Mallet." He smiled a bit as he looked back at his. Rosie gave a cute giggle while she took a monster card from him. "Then I'll take this. This will be a good trade, right?" She asked while tilting her head smiling. He nodded while Drakon smiled as well seeing a card he likes. "I'll trade you my Marauding Captian for that tuner monster." Lucas nodded and took the tuner monster Dread Dragon. The group commenced talking and trading until it became late. With time flying by, Lucas arrived home. "Denzo! I'm back!" He looked around for his older brother.

Lucas became curious while he looked for him around the house. It was to no avail. With that, he returned to his room and saw his deck on the table along with a letter. "What's this?" He walked over and read the letter to himself, which was from Denzo.

 _'Lucas, the person that visited us the other night was an old friend who has done something unforgivable. Now he's back asking for a card that seems important. I went to duel him for ownership, but don't know if I will win since it's been years. I slipped it into your deck because I need you to take care of it. I know I'm asking a lot, but if anything or anyone weird shows up go to Uncle Clyde's and he'll teach you everything he taught me that I've tried for you. Pack up everything you have and go to his place. I love you goofball. -Denzo'_

"What's going on?" He asked himself while looking at his deck noticing a card sticking out. With curiosity, he took the card out to see it was the horsemen card of pestilence. "I've never seen this card before." Lucas examines the card when a sudden pain in his chest hits him, causing him to fall to his knee's. "Why...is my chest...burning?" He couldn't speak as his words were locked within his throat. Breathing was shaken and a cold sweat broke out. His vision was fading as he succumbs to collapsing while holding the horsemen Scourge in his hand.

Back at the duel, Denzo's field was loaded with Blue-Eyes, but with 2300 life points remaining while Adric had 2600 life points and a row of spell caster monsters in defense mode. The two stared each other down as tension filled the area, leaving it to Denzo's turn. "I draw, and I activate my face-down trap card Limit Reverse, which allows me to summon a monster with 1000 or less attack, and I choose my White Stone of Legend." He returned the monster back to the field.

White Stone of Legend

Level 1|Light

Dragon/Effect

ATK: 300/DEF: 250

Adric grinned while he taunted him. "So you've brought out your rock?" He asked while his opponent grinned as well. "Not just a rock, a tuner." Denzo had a grin while he performed a synchro summon. "Now I tune my level 1 White Stone of Legend with my level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Synchro Summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon

Level 9|Light

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK: 2500/DEF:3000

The silver dragon takes the field as it rests in Defense mode with effect in play as it protects the white dragons from effects. "Next I tribute my two Blue-Eyes to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Level 7|Dark

Dragon

ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000

"Not done yet, Red-Eyes will now change out to be Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The first Red-Eyes monster now being sent to the graveyard in order to special summon the next. Loading the field with powerful dragons that tower over Adric.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

Level 9|Dark

Dragon/Effect

Adric laughed as he witnessed the power that stood before him as the Silver and Dark Clouded Dragons glared at him as well as Denzo. "You're amusing me, my friend. I think I should get serious and activate my trap card Fiendish Chain on your Azure-Eyes." He smiled as black chains tied themselves around Denzo's monster. His eyes widened with disbelief. "My Dragon..." He said as he watched. Adric laughed while he watched at the duel near its end. "Go on, end your turn." Denzo glared at him while setting a card face down. "I'll end with this." He had no choice but to hope for the best. Adric drew his card and laughed maniacally. "I sacrifice my three magicians to seal your fate." He bellowed as his magician trio went to the graveyard as the sky blackened out the stars and the moon. A swirl of dark clouds spiraled. Adric smiled as he brings out the long awaited horsemen of Death and Despair. "Now I summon the collector of souls, the wandering black that will tear you asunder. I summon Reaper! Envoy of Apocalypse!" A dark being descends from the clouds, landing as its cloak flows and scythe tipped the ground with air growing stale.

Reaper-Envoy of the Apocalypse

Level 12|Dark

Zombie/Effect

ATK: ?/DEF: 0

Denzo looked at the monster he played. The same vibe was given off just as Scourge once did when he was playing it. Now, he witnessed the power of the Envoy of the Apocalypse. "Oh, and here's the effect, he can not be targetted by Spell, Trap, or Card Effects. Also, for each monster in both out graveyards, Reaper gets 500 for each. " As he explained, Reaper's total attack at this moment is now over 4000 points. "Still you can't get through my dragons, even if you have a monster with 6600 attack points." Denzo attempted a bluff while he glanced at his face down. Alas, a chuckle came from Adric as he smiled. "That's about to change because I activate Raigeki Break destroy your Azure-Eyes." A red bolt struck the silver dragon, sending it to the grave. Leaving only the attack-positioned Red-Eyes alone. He wasn't done yet, however. "Next two spell cards, Brain Control to take your Dragon out for a spin, and Galaxy Cyclone on your set card." Two spell cards that soon rendered Denzo defenseless. There was nothing he could do as the Reaper stares down at him. "It's been fun Denzo, but now I should bid you adieu. Your soul wasn't worth taking." He laughed as smiled while staring at his former ally. "Reaper, execute him." Adric smiled as the Reaper struck down Denzo which sent him flying into the water along with cards falling onto the ground. Adric walked over and looked through the cards as he tried to find Scourge but was becoming annoyed. "Dammit, I thought he had it in his deck as his last resort. Where is it?" He spent his time searching until he received a call. A call from the anonymous servant. "Master Adric, Denzo Ballad wasn't the only one occupying the house, he has a younger brother named Lucas Ballad, he's a duelist as well, but records aren't impressive. Adric growled as he saw Denzo laying in the water. "Smart Bastard, but your little brother better be gone before I tear your house apart." He stormed off away from him, leaving him there.

Back at home, Lucas slowly comes to, standing slowly as he gripped at his head. He didn't recall what happened at the moment and looked around his room. "What...Happened?" He asked himself. Gathering his thoughts, he looked back to the note and then the card that laid on the floor. It struck him soon after. "Denzo!" The younger brother grabbed his deck and ran out to find him. He ran until his lungs were blazing, begging for him to stop but he needed to find him.

It wasn't long until he noticed something on the shore, near the bridge. Denzo was laying there still, unconscious with cards scattered around and knit cap off of him. Lucas slid down and ran to his brother and pulled him from the water. "Hey, Denzo wake up." He attempted to shake him, hoping that he would open his eyes. "Come one bro, what's going on? What's the deal with that card you put in my deck?" He was frantically asking questions, still trying to wake him up. Nothing seems to work as tears fell onto him. "Denzo..." Lucas whispered his name and closed his eyes with more tears falling. All appeared silent until Denzo placed his hand weakly on top of his little brothers head. "I told you to go to Uncle Clyde's." He said lowly before hand dropping off his head. Lucas looked at him and attempted to wake him up again. "Denzo come on! Wake up!" He continued to snap his brother awake but nothing worked.

3 years have passed. The Ballad brothers now resting at the home of their Uncle. Denzo was recuperating with the title in tact, but from his recent duel which was a turbo duel, he was paralyzed. As for Lucas, who was now 18 years old, took a hobby of building duel disk and even improved on his dueling skills. Adric was still on the hunt for the remaining horsemen cards, one which Lucas now possessed. No matter what, he was determined to keep it out of his clutches. "Lucas! Dinner's ready!" His Uncle Clyde called for him. He heeded the call but wanted to finish the duel disk he was making. It took time, but it was complete. Lucas equipped the duel disk while looking himself in the mirror. "Adric Zolbec..." He scowled at the name he spoke and activated his duel disk with his brow furrowed. "I'll be ready for you, count on it."


End file.
